Begeng
by Akang Poksi
Summary: Malam ini bukanlah malam yang beruntung bagi Jeremy. Karena kecerobohannya dia dapat bertemu makhluk begeng yang jarang-jarang dapat ia temui. For Challenge Dialog Bahasa Daerah 2015; Mayoritas Sunda (kasar), sedikit dibumbui Jawa, Foxica nyempil (lagi), warnings inside. Oneshot.


**Begeng**

**Disclaimer: Hak cipta Five Nights at Freddy's sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh Scott Cawthon. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil sepeser pun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.**

**Warning: Bahasa tidak baku, bahasa alay, bahasa daerah, kemungkinan OOT yang sangat besar, juga hal lainnya yang tidak bisa dicerna oleh usus dua belas jari Anda, bahkan tidak bisa dihancurkan oleh asam lambung.**

**Fan art/Cover by me**

**~ For Challenge Dialog Bahasa Daerah 2015 ~**

**Don't like don't read, okay?**

* * *

Siapa sangka makhkuk berbadan begeng bisa menjadi masalah yang begitu cetar? Ya, makhluk abstrak ini memiliki badan yang begitu kerempeng, berwarna hitam, juga perawakan yang jangkung. Ia memiliki tiga jari yang runcing di kedua tangannya, dan wajahnya menyerupai topeng badut. Sepertinya dia titisan papa Slendy. Lebih mirip boneka santet sih. Eh, boneka jelangkung tepatnya. Sebut saja si Marionette.

Dia tinggal di dalam sebuah kado besar di Prize Corner_, _karena nggak punya tempat bernaung lainnya_._ Ketika malam datang, makhluk itu akan merayap ke luar dari tempatnya dan mencari klub malam untuk berajojing ria bersama para genderuwo semok. Eh, tidak begitu, dia hanya akan menerkam sang penjaga—Jeremy Fitzgerald—dan memohon untuk dinyanyikan lagu Uitni Hotsen. Tak disangka si begeng memiliki selera musik yang begitu _awsum_.

Tugasnya di siang hari adalah memberikan sebaskom piring ganteng pada anak-anak. Tidak, sebuah hadiah yang biasa berisi bom nuklir, karena dia ingin menjadi teroris ternama. Tapi sayangnya nggak kesampean. Dan semua itu hanya terjadi dalam mimpi indahnya.

.

.

Jeremy sedang anteng melototin kamera dengan tablet-nya. Nggak tau kenapa anak dari Ibu Jubaedah ini memilih untuk bekerja menjadi satpam, di restoran anak-anak lagi. Iya, dia memang anak blasteran. Nama lengkapnya saja Jeremy Antonio Sudarsono Similikiti Fitzgerald.

Tak lupa pemuda itu mengecek lampu-lampu ventilasi udara di sebelah kiri dan kanannya, juga menyoroti lorong di depannya dengan senter.

"Malem ketiga, pasti kuat," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Pada malam sebelumnya, ia sempat melihat penampakan Animatronic yang semoknya _kabina-bina _(kebangetan) di lorong. _Body-_nya bak gitar spanyol, _hot pants_ berwarna merah muda dipakainya, dan paha yang begitu aduhai menambah pemandangan menjadi begitu indah.

Spontan wajah Jeremy memanas dan hidungnya mengeluarkan cairan merah begitu banyak sampe tumpeh-tumpeh. Topeng Freddy pun langsung ia kenakan.

Ah, ia berharap tidak ada makhluk itu lagi malam ini.

.

.

Di Parts and Service Room, terlihat dua pasang kekasih yang sedang bercuap-cuap.

"_Akang, Eneng mah embung awak kawas ieu,_" (Abang, Eneng nggak mau badan kayak gini) protes Chica, ngambek ke Akang Foxy.

Tubuh Chica kini hampir hancur, banyak robekan terdapat di tubuhnya. Dia juga kehilangan kedua tangannya, menyisakan kabel-kabel berwarna merah dan biru ke luar dari bagian yang terpotong.

"_Engke geh aya nu ngabenahan Eneng. Eneng nu sabar nya_," (Ntar juga ada yang ngebenahin Eneng. Eneng yang sabar ya) balas Foxy seraya mengelus kepala sang ayam yang kumel, banyak bolotnya.

Tubuh si rubah merah itu tidak hancur separah Chica. Bahkan tidak jauh berbeda dengan sebelum mereka dipindahkan ke restoran terkutuk ini.

"_Eneng cape nungguanna, Kang. Awak Eneng teu semok kawas Neng Syahroni deui,_" (Eneng capek nungguinnya, Bang. Badan Eneng nggak semok kayak Neng Syahroni lagi) desah si ayam betina.

"_Eneng teh tetep semok di mata Akang,_" (Eneng tetep semok di mata Abang) rayu si rubah.

Chica langsung tersenyum manis mendengarnya. Perkataan dari sang kekasih selalu membuatnya bahagia.

"Mending Eneng dari pada Bonnie, _beungeutna doang toilet_," (Mukanya kayak toilet) celetuk Foxy.

Yang disindir langsung bales, "Gue denger woy!"

Ya, wajah Bonnie bagian atas ilang digondol tuyul, menyisakan _endoskeleton _dan mulut bagian bawah. Dan sadisnya, bentuknya memang benar-benar mirip toilet. Bolehlah dijadiin toilet _portable_, berbentuk kelinci lagi. _Chip_ suaranya juga masih berfungsi baik, tetapi terdengar serak-serak basah gimana gitu. Ia juga kehilangan tangan kirinya.

"Heheh, bercanda atuh, Bon. _Hampura nya," _(Maaf ya) ungkap sang rubah seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Iya deh," desah Bonnie.

Sementara itu, Freddy masih asyik mengarungi alam mimpinya di sudut ruangan. Dengkurannya terdengar seperti motor butut, keras lagi. Tidak ada bagian tubuhnya yang hilang, cuma lecet sedikit kok.

"_Bon, eta hudangkeun geh. Ngorokna kabina-bina, ceuli urang torek engkena,_" (Bon, itu bangunin sih. Ngoroknya kebangetan, kupingku budek nantinya) protes si rubah merah.

"Bangunin pake apa? Tau sendiri dia susah dibangunin," balas si kelinci ungu, mager pake bahasa Sunda.

Dia ngerti sih, tapi entah kenapa masih takut salah kalo ngomong. Begitu pula dengan bahasa Jawa.

"_Ti sungutna sumpel bae pake popok si BB,_" (Di mulutnya sumpel aja pake popok si BB) _cenah Foxy geh_ (kata Foxy).

Keluarlah nyundanya Bonnie, "_Ih embung lah, jijay jasa." _(Ih nggak mau ah, jijay amat.)

Kang Foxy malah umbar aib si kelinci, "_Maneh sering ngoleksi geh._" (Kamu sering ngoleksi juga.)

"_Eh? Bonnie kolektor popokna BB? demen jasa atuh?_" (Eh? Bonnie kolektor popoknya BB? demen amat sih?) tanya Chica heran.

"_E-eh! Lain kitu ih! Si BB teh donasi popok ka urang,_" (E-eh! Bukan gitu ih! Si BB donasi popok ke aku) protes sang kelinci.

"_Loba alesan maneh, geus sumpel bae ka sungutna Freddy!_" (Banyak alesan kamu, udah sumpel aja ke mulutnya Freddy!) balas Foxy, udah nggak tahan sama ngoroknya si beruang.

"_Ho'oh ih!_" (Iya ih!)

Dengan itu, Bonnie mengambil koper penyimpanan popoknya.

"_Eh, eta naon, Bon?_" (Eh, itu apa, Bon?) tanya si ayam-yang-udah-nggak-semok-lagi.

"_Popokna BB_," (Popoknya BB) jawab Bonnie singkat seraya membuka koper tersebut.

Terlihat begitu banyak lapis popok yang tertumpuk di dalam sana. Berapa lapis? Ratusan. Entah sudah berapa kali ia _nyipet_ popok dari anak tidak berdosa itu. Salah apa dia, Bon? Salah apa?

Aroma yang tidak barokah menyebar ke seluruh sudut ruangan tersebut. Yang menciumnya pasti batang hidungnya langsung hilang.

"_Buset, Bon! Eta loba amat! Bau hangseur deui!_" (Buset, Bon! Itu banyak amat! Bau pesing lagi!) ungkap si rubah seraya menutup hidungnya.

"_Ih, Kang! Eneng kumaha ieu? Teu bisa nutupan irung!_" (Ih, Bang! Eneng gimana ini? Nggak bisa nutupin hidung!" erang Chica.

Sang rubah langsung menutupi lubang buaya, ralat, lubang hidung si ayam betina dengan tangan yang satunya.

"_Bon, geuraan geh! Teu kuat ieu!_" (Bon, cepetan sih! Nggak kuat nih!) protes sang rubah, yang sebentar lagi bakal kena asma gara-gara wangi yang tidak barokah ini.

"_Bau hangseur naon atuh? Ieu mah doang wangi parfum mahal,_" (Bau pesing apaan? Ini mah kayak wangi parfum mahal) balas Bonnie.

"_Gelo maneh!_" (Gila kamu!) bentak Foxy.

Tak menghiraukannya, sang kelinci langsung memasukkan tiga popok sekaligus ke dalam mulut si beruang.

Freddy langsung bangun, memuntahkan benda terkutuk itu dan batuk kronis stadium empat.

"_HEH! IKI OPO?!_" (HEH! INI APA?!) bentak si beruang seraya melihati benda abstrak yang nista tersebut.

Sang kelinci ungu mencoba membalas dengan bahasa Jawa juga, "_Iki popok, Mas. Gawe tangekne kowe._" (Ini popok, Mas. Buat bangunin kamu.)

Freddy marah-marah gaje, "_KOWE EDAN YO?_" (KAMU GILA YA?)

"_Apuro, Mas. Kowe angel ditangekne sih, ngorokmu iku lho koyo mesin giling,_" (Maaf, Mas. Kamu susah dibangunin sih, ngorokmu itu lho kayak mesin giling) balas Bonnie dengan sabar.

Tadi motor butut, sekarang mesin giling. Maunya apa sih?

Tapi sejak kapan Bonnie bisa lancar berbahasa Jawa, juga Sunda? Padahal seumur-umur ia tak pernah menggunakannya. Si beruang coklat pun baru menyadarinya.

"Bon, sejak kapan elu bisa bahasa Jawa?" tanya sang pemimpin.

"Iya, Bon. Elu juga nggak pernah pake bahasa Sunda," tanya sang ayam.

Bonnie nge-_troll_ lagi, "Err … sejak Ibu Jubaedah gelundungan kemaren."

"Serius, Bon!" balas Freddy dan Chica bersamaan.

"Gue abis nelen kamus bahasa Sunda sama Jawa," ungkap Bonnie.

Krik. Krik.

.

.

.

Prize Corner tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Marionette nggak bisa tidur kalo musiknya berhenti.

"_Ieu si satpam ka mana sih? Musikna geus paeh, urang moal bisa hees deui,_" (Ini si satpam ke mana sih? Musiknya udah mati, aku nggak bakal bisa tidur lagi) gumam si makhluk begeng.

"_Urang coba sampeurkeun lah_." (Aku coba samperin lah.)

Ia pun beranjak dari kotaknya dan melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kantor Jeremy.

Ketika melewati Show Stage, ia melihat para Toy Animaronic sedang asik ngerumpi di panggung. Toy Freddy melihatnya dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"_Eh, Mas Marionette. Arep menyang endi?_" (Eh, Mas Marionette. Mau ke mana?) tanya Toy Freddy.

"_Ih, si eta mah kabiasaan pake basa Jawa, urang pan teu ngarti,_" (Ih, si itu mah kebiasaan pake bahasa Jawa, aku kan nggak ngerti) pikir Marionette.

Dia pun memilih untuk diam saja.

Toy Bonnie dan Toy Chica mendekati mereka berdua.

Si kelinci biru meluruskan, "_Err … maksudna teh 'hayang ka mana?'_" (Err … maksudnya 'mau ke mana?')

"Oh, mau ke kantor, mau demo ke Kang satpam," jawab makhluk begeng tersebut.

"_Eh, demo kunaon atuh?"_ (Eh, demo kenapa atuh?) tanya si ayam kuning ber-_hot pants _merah muda.

Ya, dialah yang telah membuat Jeremy mimisan lima ember.

"_Teu bisa hees_," (Nggak bisa tidur) jawab Marionette.

"_Oh, kotak musikna nya_?" (Oh, kotak musiknya ya?) tanya Toy Bonnie.

Si jangkung menganggauk pelan sembari manyun bimoli, bibir monyong lima meter. _Awsum_ sekali bibirnya.

Untungnya Toy Freddy mengerti sedikit bahasa Sunda. Berterima kasihlah kepada Ibu Jubaedah yang telah membantunya kemarin. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Ibu Jubaedah ini?

"Mau pada ikut nggak?" tanya si begeng.

"Ah, _monggo_ (silakan), Mas. Duluan aja," balas si beruang berwarna coklat muda.

Marionette kemabali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantor.

.

.

.

Jeremy entah kenapa anteng ngeliatin Kid's Cove melalui tablet-nya sejak tadi. Ya, Mangle memang mengeluarkan suara yang aneh, seperti gelombang radio yang kemeresek. Setidaknya tidak seperti suara klakson tronton di jalanan.

Pria berambut kuning keemasan tersebut terlihat tertarik dengan Animatronic yang satu ini. Sampai-sampai ia baru ingat dengan….

"Kotak musiknya!" jeritnya.

Ia pun langsung mengganti kameranya ke Prize Corner dan memutar kotak musiknya lagi. Berharap makhluk abstrak berbadan ramping itu belum ke luar dari tempatnya.

.

"Kang."

.

"MAMA LU COPOT!"

Jeremy latah, _fix_ Jeremy latah, tablet jadi kebanting tuh. Kenapa tiba-tiba ada si begeng di depannya? Makhluk itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. Tak lupa bibir monyong lima meter masih menghiasi wajah Marionette.

"K-kamu mau ngapain?" tanya pemuda itu, bulu romanya langsung berdiri.

"_Hayang protes, Kang! Eta kotak musikna paeh, kunaon teu diputer deui?! Urang teu bisa hees ti tadi! Ngantuk ieu! Urang cape nungguna! Hate urang lelah, Kang!_" (Mau protes, Bang! Itu kotak musiknya mati, kenapa nggak diputer lagi?! Aku nggak bisa tidur dari tadi! Ngantuk nih! Aku capek nunggunya! Hatiku lelah, Bang!) protes si begeng tiada henti.

Sang satpam cuma bisa mingkem.

"_Kunaon cicing bae atuh?!_" (Kenapa diem aja sih?!) bentak si jangkung.

Jeremy masih diem aja. Malah tambah takut.

"Hoy!"

Mulut pria itu mulai bergetar.

"KAAAAANG!"

"A-aku nggak ngerti apa yang kamu omongin…."

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Marionette langsung _jaw drop, ill feel _seketika. Remuk sudah _kokoro-_nya. Ia sudah bentak-bentak gaje tapi nggak taunya….

"Kenapa nggak bilang dari tadiiii?" ungkap si jangkung seraya memegangi kepalanya, pening sekali rasanya.

"A-abisnya … situ marah-marah melulu dari tadi," kata Jeremy, merasa bersalah juga.

Ya, sebenernya kedua belah pihak salah sih. Yang satu nggak mau terus terang, yang satu nggak mau diem sebentar. Kan nggak _fix_ jadinya.

"Err … maaf tadi lupa muterin kotak musiknya, sekarang situ balik lagi aja ke…."

"NO NO NO! NO WEI, NO WEI! Karena gue udah di sini, elu harus terima resikonya!"

"R-resiko apa maksudnya?" tanya sang penjaga, mulai parno.

Kemudian Marionette menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan….

"DENGAN KEKUATAN BEGENG, AKU AKAN MENGHUKUMMU!" serunya sambil bergaya ala Seler Mun.

Pemuda berambut kuning keemasan itu benar-benar terbisu. Sebenarnya mimpi apa dia semalem?

Pria itu meneguk ludahnya seraya berkata, "H-hukuman?"

Tiba-tiba makhluk langsing itu melemparkan sebuah buku yang tebalnya minta ampun ke meja sang satpam, bertuliskan 'Kamus Bahasa Sunda-Indonesia Lengkap beserta Seperangkat Mas Kawin'. Tunggu, sejak kapan ada kamus nista semacam itu?

"I-ini buat apa?" tanya Jeremy, kebingungan.

"_Urang lamun keur ngambek hayangna make basa Sunda!"_ (Aku kalo lagi marah maunya pake bahasa Sunda!) bentak si begeng.

"E-eh duh."

Spontan tangan pemuda itu membolak-balikkan halaman kamus tersebut untuk mencari artinya. Duh, pasti lima abad nemunya.

"Ngerti?" tanya Marionette.

Jeremy masih sibuk mencari, tetapi dia sudah menemukan beberapa kata.

Ia mengangguk pelan seraya berkata, "Kamu … kalo marah maunya pake bahasa Sunda, iya kan?"

"Ternyata cepet juga ya nangkepnya," ungkap makhluk jangkung tersebut sambil manggut-manggut.

Ya, pria berambut kuning keemasan itu memang cukup cekatan, IQ-nya juga tinggi, ganteng pula. Nggak heran kalo para gadis langsung klepek-klepek pas liat dia. Malah ada yang sampe teriak-teriak; "Jeremy, nutis aku pliiiiiis!", "Jeremy, godain akuh dooong!", "Wil yu meri mi, Jeremy?". Oke, mereka _gelo_.

"_Maneh kudu nyanyi laguna Uitni Hotsen nu 'Endaaaaaaaiyaaaaaai' eta,_" (Kamu harus nyanyi lagunya Uitni Hotsen yang 'Endaaaaaaaiyaaaaaai' itu) ucap Marionette seraya menyanyikan lagu tersebut.

Suara indahnya sampai memecahkan lampu senternya si satpam.

Jeremy tak sempat menutup kedua telinganya, takut kena semprot lagi nantinya. Dengan lincah, tangannya kembali beradu dengan kertas-kertas kamus itu untuk mencari kata yang belum ia temukan.

"T-tapi … nggak bisa nyanyi, liriknya juga nggak tau," balas pemuda itu, berusaha mengelak.

"_Urang geh henteu apal, mangkana urang __menta maneh nyayikeun lagu eta,_" (Aku juga nggak hafal, makanya aku minta kamu nyayiin lagu itu) respons si begeng malu-malu.

Sepertinya Jeremy mulai mengerti partikel –na dan –keun, juga beberapa kata yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan dengan aslinya seperti '_apal_' dan '_menta_'. Tapi tetap saja dia belum berani membalas balik menggunakan bahasa Sunda.

Pemuda berambut kuning keemasan itu mencoba menawar, "Err … lagu lain aja yah?"

"_Sok atuh lamun bisa mah_." (Silakan kalo bisa mah)

Pria itu tiba-tiba mendapat ide, kemudian mencari kata tersebut dalam kamusnya.

Berdeham pelan, ia kemudian menarik nafas dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu sembari memeragakannya.

"_Hulu maneh butak, butak hulu maneh, lamun henteu butak, lain hulu maneh!" _(Kepala kamu botak, botak kepala kamu, kalau tidak botak, bukan kepala kamu!)

"HAH?! NAOOON?!" (HAH?! APAAAA?!)

Jeremy mencoba menyanyi lagi, "A-ada lagi kok; _Badan maneh begeng, begeng badan maneh, lamun henteu begeng, lain badan maneh_." (Badan kamu begeng, begeng badan kamu, kalau tidak begeng, bukan badan kamu.)

Plis, ini malah bikin Mas Marionette tambah naik darah. Aneh memang, bukankah tadi dia sendiri menyebut dirinya begeng?

"_GELO SIA! BALEDOG SIA KU AING!_" (GILA LU! TIMPUK LU SAMA GUE!) seru si makhluk begeng itu, yang kini kepalanya udah ngebul.

"A-ampun…."

.

.

.

"Eh, denger suara tadi nggak?" tanya Toy Bonnie, yang lagi asik mijitin kakinya Toy Freddy.

Toy Freddy bertanya balik, "_Iku suworone Mas Marionette toh?_" (Itu suaranya Mas Marionette kan?)

"_Ho'oh eta mah, samperkeun yuk!_" (Iya itu, samperin yuk!) ujar Toy Bonnie.

Kedua Animatronic itu kemudian beranjak dari posisinya.

"_Eh, maneh embung milu?_" (Eh, kamu nggak mau ikut?) tanya sang kelinci biru kepada si ayam semok.

"_Eh eh! Engke heula! Sajepret deui tanggung!_" (Eh eh! Nanti dulu! Sejepret lagi tanggung!) protes Toy Chica, yang lagi asik _selfie _sejak satu jam yang lalu_._ Padahal pake hape dapet _nyipet._

"_Ish maneh ti tadi encan anggeus kitu selfie-na_?" (Ish kamu dari tadi belom selesai selfie-nya?) celetuk si kelinci biru.

"_Kajeun atuh, pan hayang di-upload ka sosmed,"_ (Biarin, kan mau di-upload ke sosmed) balas Toy Chica.

"_Ganjen jasa maneh!"_ (Ganjen amat kamu!)

.

.

.

"_Bon, kowe krungu suworo mau?" _(Bon, kamu denger suara tadi?)tanya Freddy, coba-coba pake bahasa Jawa, siapa tau _bejo _(untung). Masih mau ngetes sebenernya.

Si kelinci ungu malah bertanya balik, "_Heh? Suworo opo?_" (Heh? Suara apa?)

"_Iku kuping opo cantelan panci?!_" (Itu kuping apa cantelan panci?!) celetuk si beruang bertopi hitam.

"_Yo krungulah!_" (Ya dengerlah!)

"_Arep mrono ora?_" (Mau ke sono nggak?)

Bonnie manggut-manggut, kemudian bertanya pada Chica dan Foxy, "_Eh, ka kantorna Jeremy yuk!_" (Eh, ke kantornya Jeremy yuk!)

"_Hayang naon atuh?_" (Mau ngapain?) tanya sang rubah merah.

"_Hayang ngadeuleu bae, tadi pan ngadenge aya nu ngabentak-bentak._" (Mau ngeliat aja, tadi kan ngedenger ada yang ngebentak-bentak.)

Kini Bonnie jadi _bilingual_ yah, eh _trilingual_ deh. Kan enak jadi multifungsi.

"_Embunglah, urang hulap si eta ngarahan senter ka urang bae. Pan serab urangna,_" (Nggak maulah, aku sebel si itu ngarahin senter ke aku melulu. Kan silau akunya) keluh Foxy.

"_Ish, moal. Pan aya urang atuh,_" (Ish, nggak bakal. Kan ada aku) celetuk sang kelinci ungu.

"Preeeet."

"_Ih, hayu atuh, Kang. Pan bete di dieu bae,_" (Ih, ayo atuh, Bang. Kan bete di sini melulu) rayu Chica.

"_Eh, hayu atuh lamun Eneng hayang mah,_" (Eh, ayo atuh kalo Eneng mau mah) balas Kang Foxy.

Yah, tetep aja Foxy nggak bisa nolak kalo Neng Chica yang minta.

Bonnie langsung manyun sembari ngomong, "_Giliran Chica nu menta bae daek._" (Giliran Chica yang minta aja mau.)

.

.

.

Di kantor, Jeremy lagi sibuk mempertahankan diri dari makhluk langsing di depannya itu. Tak disangka dia benar-benar dilempari barang-barang nista oleh Marionette seperti; kaleng kosong, kipas angin, senter, bahkan sampai Kakek Cangkul, dan Nenek Gayung. Teganya makhluk begeng itu pada orang tua seperti mereka.

Untungnya pria berambut kuning keemasan tersebut bisa menghindarinya. Memang akurasi Marionette sih yang payah.

"EH UDAH! AKU MINTA MAAF, OKE?!" seru pria itu.

"_EMBUNG! AING ENCAN PUAS!_" (NGGAK MAU! GUE BELOM PUAS!) bentak Marionette.

"_E-eh aya naon ieu?!_" (E-eh ada apa ini?!) seru Toy Bonnie, yang baru tiba bersama teman-temannya.

Jeremy langsung syok karena tiba-tiba sekampung pada nyamperin ke situ semua.

"_Ieu ngabala amat atuh!_" (Ini berantakan amat!) celetuk si ayam ber-_hot pants_ merah muda.

Terlihat Jeremy sedang mojok di sudut ruangan, gara-gara dipojokin sama Marionette sih.

"_Eh, Marionette, maneh keur naon?_" (Eh, Marionette, kamu lagi ngapain?) tanya sang rubah merah.

"_IEU SI SATPAM NGAHINA AING! AING NGAMBEKLAH!_" (INI SI SATPAM NGEJEK GUE! GUE MARAHLAH!) ungkap makhluk begeng tersebut, yang marahnya kini sudah _level_ dua puluh.

"_Geusan atuh ngambekna, pan karunya eta satpam._" (Udahan atuh ngambeknya, kan kasian itu satpam.)

Entah mengapa si rubah merah malah tergugah untuk menenangkan banteng bertanduk yang sedang ngamuk ini.

"_NYERI HATE AING!_" (SAKIT HATI GUE!)

Foxy pun mendekati Marionette dan membisikkan sesuatu, "_Urang begeng, urang seneng." _(Aku begeng, aku senang.)

"E-eh?"

Sang rubah mengulanginya lagi, "_Urang begeng, urang seneng._"

Makhluk bertubuh langsing itu benar-benar tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Ia hanya menatap Foxy dengan tatapan kegeeran, ralat, kebingungan.

"_Urang begeng, urang seneng._"

Marionette pun mulai mengikutinya, "_Urang begeng, urang seneng._"

Foxy mengangguk pelan dan mengulangi perkataannya lagi beberapa kali. Dan anehnya makhluk itu terus mengulangi kalimat tersebut. Tetapi sepertinya cara itu berhasil. Marionette terlihat lebih tenang sekarang.

Sementara itu, yang lain kepo dan menebak-nebak apa yang dibisikkan oleh sang rubah.

Toy Freddy berpendapat, "Kayaknya lagi dihipnotis deh."

Kalo kata Toy Bonnie, "Nggak, dia lagi di-_jampe-jampe _(dikasih mantra)."

Toy Chica membalas, "Apa bedanya atuh?"

Chica nyeletuk, "Kang Foxy teh namber wan euy!"

Sementara Jeremy cuma bisa bilang, "Wat kain of sorseri is dis?"

Tapi setidaknya dia aman sekarang. Untuk sementara. Jika makhluk begeng itu mengamuk lagi, tamatlah riwayatnya.

Sepertinya perkataan Foxy sudah diserap oleh otak Marionette. Bibir monyong lima meternya kini sudah tak nampak di wajahnya, tergantikan oleh senyuman mesum yang lebar. Eh, tidak, senyuman manis-asem-asin-rame-rasanya.

Lega rasanya _kokoro _pemuda berambut kuning keemasan tersebut.

Foxy pun mengajak Marionette ke luar ruangan dan mendekati teman-temannya.

Sang rubah membisikkan sesuatu lagi pada makhluk jangkung itu, "_Eh, lamun masih jengkel, sok atuh baledog deui bae satpamna._" (Eh, kalo masih kesel, silakan timpuk lagi aja satpamnya.)

Sayangnya para Animatronic di sekitar mereka bisa mendengarnya dan langsung _jawdrop_. _Speechless_ karena gagal paham dengan rencananya Foxy.

Kini bibir monyong lima meter yang khas nemplok lagi di wajah Marionette.

"AING BEGENG, AING NYERI HATE!" (GUE BEGENG, GUE SAKIT HATI!)

Selamat bersenang-senang kembali, Jeremy.

.

.

**\- TAMAT -**

.

.

* * *

A/N: Saya yakin fiksi ini lebih nista dari fiksi yang saya buat sebelumnya www maafkan kenistaan saya ini ;w;  
Pertama kali ikut Challenge, kebetulan akhir-akhir ini lagi suka nulis pake bahasa daerah jadi nyoba ikut deh~ 8"""D  
Iya sehari-hari saya ngomong pake Sunda kasar (salahkan orang sini wwww), padahal orang tua saya ngomongnya pake bahasa Jawa. Karena saya nggak terlalu paham ama bahasa Jawa, jadi nggak make banyak-banyak di sini. 8""""D  
Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam penerjemahannya, karena saya sendiri bukan asli dari Sunda, bukan juga dari Jawa(?), dan masih dalam proses pembelajaran hshshsh~  
Untuk yang "cantelan panci", tau kan bentuknya? Iyah, kayak kuping gitu kan(?) Garing yah? 8"""Da /dor/


End file.
